


Mirrored Glass

by Izzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Confusing, F/M, Fluff, Izaya centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Some depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, maybe izaya/shinra, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzaya/pseuds/Izzaya
Summary: Izaya is in a coma after he is severely hurt by a bomb. He finds himself inside his own head, facing his many demons.





	1. Mirror box

**Author's Note:**

> so, first chapter is super short buuutttttttt, I'll update this in about two-three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but second chapter will be out faster also

Loss of hearing. Flash of light. Pain. Glass. Glass was everywhere. The floor, his flesh, his room, the air. The shards stuck out of him like thorns. The glass winked and morphed into fiery hot sparks, searing into his skin every time one touched him.

 

His legs were shattered and bloody, his crimson blood streamed out of his body. A large shard of wood had imbedded itself into his abdomen. His ribs broken and blood filling his lungs.

 

He lay on the floor, smoke swirling around him like a cloak of death. His outstretched hand strained for the phone not two feet away from him. His trembling fingers brushed the edge and all strength left his body.  He coughed, spitting out the blood that made its way up. Wincing as pain wracked his delicate body.

 

He lay there for minutes, hours, days, for eternity. The spiraling smoke slinked its way into his lungs, suffocating him slowly. He was alone. So alone. Alone in the darkness that claimed him.

 

 

=======================================================================================

 

 

Mirrors, the first thing he noticed was the mirrors surrounding him. His pale and shaking form visible from every angle. He had never felt so exposed. He was absolutely revolted by his own reflection.

 

He pushed himself up. Examining the space in which he was in. It looked quite like a cube made of mirrors, yet there was no way out. No windows, no doors, no vents. It seemed airtight so he decided to breathe sparingly.

 

He sat down, wondering how he got there. There had been the bomb yes? Could it be that the bomb was a trap to capture him, no, no, that bomb had greatly harmed him. There was the intention to kill, but why was he alive and kept in this strange place.

 

He lifted his shirt and to his shock, all of his wounds had disappeared, not even a scar remained. He contemplated the phenomenon, yet in all his life and the amount of information in his head, there was no explanation.

 

 In the corner of his eye, a shadow lurked menacingly.  It climbed up the wall to face him. It peeled off the wall like how a sticker was peeled from a sticker sheet.

 

A crack of light appeared in it. A ripping sound erupted from the light, each crack forming a shadowy fang. It had torn a mouth for itself. Its mouth opened and shut, clacking it's teeth slowly.  It slithered slowly, closer and closer to him.

 

A high pitched giggle emanated from its mouth, it echoed off the walls, sending chills down his spine.

 

It seemed to sense his fear, it seemed to grow larger the closer it was to him. Then he realized, it fed off of his fear. In other words, it was his fear that made it exist. His rational mind offered an explanation, but he refused to listen.

 

It couldn't be true, yet he knew it was.

 

The shadow opened its mouth again, unintelligible whispers streaming out. It circled around him, its mouth contorted into a smile. He had never felt so afraid. The shadow stopped and quivered, it shuddered violently then spit out another shadow, then another, and another, until they surrounded him. The whispers grew louder.

 

They seemed more bold, darting closer and closer. One oozed around his feet, he stomped on it. It popped like a bubble and reformed again, giggling as if it found the whole experience amusing.

 

His searching hands dove into his pockets, expecting to find his phone and blade. He froze as he felt nothing. There was nothing. He had nothing to defend himself. His agility would do nothing in a box. For one of the only times in his life, he wished for strength.

 

The shadows curled around him, the whispers slowly becoming clearer and clearer.

 

“Stop. Stop. Stop. No. Don't say it.”

 

He mumbled in a state of panic. The words continued to pour out of his mouth in an attempt to block out the shadows.

 

**_Join us. Come with us. You’ll feel happy. You’ll never be alone again. We won't abandon you like everyone else. You'll be free of this boring world._   _Let go. Izaya._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone have an idea for where this should go


	2. Bleeding to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUGGESTIONS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I LOVE YOU ALL

“Heiwajima-san, Shinra-san needs your help!.”

 

Shizuo snapped out of his daydream, squinting at the figure running toward him. It was a semi familiar face. Probably one of the people Shinra had treated. Sensing the urgency in the man’s voice, he stood up and beckoned for him to lead the way.

 

The man had shrunk away from Shizuo as he raised a hand, but when he realized Shizuo wasn’t going to do anything, he took off toward the center of the city. Shizuo was slightly annoyed by the reaction from the man but he controlled himself. 

 

He followed the man closely as they made their way through the city.. Shinra wasn’t the type of person to ask for help so easily and if Celty wasn’t there to help him, it meant it was even more serious.

 

Lost in thought, he barely noticed the rising plume of smoke in the distance and sirens wailing. His eyes narrowed and he sprinted past the man leading the way who let out an undignified squeak. He arrived at the scene to notice the flames. They were everywhere.

 

“Shinra!” He called out. A hand shot up and he could hear Shinra yelling

 

“Over here Shizuo! Quickly!”

 

He made his way over to Shinra, careful not to touch anything that was burning. Shinra was crouching next to a woman stuck under a wooden beam who was unconscious and covered in blood. She looked familiar but he couldn’t place where he knew her from.

 

“Shizuo, hurry and help me lift the beam off of her. She doesn’t have much time left.”

 

Shizuo hurriedly grasped one edge of the wooden beam on top of the woman and lifted it up, he inched it onto his back so he could lift her out. Being as gentle as he could, he lifted her out and placed her in front of Shinra, immediately, he began to do his doctor magic on her.

 

Shizuo stood awkwardly, wondering what he could do to help. Shinra glanced up at him.

“

Shizuo, search for more survivors, they might be stuck under the debris.”

 

Grateful for something to do, he turned away just as Shinra’s voice interrupted him.

 

“Shizuo. Check inside the building. There’s still someone left in there and I don’t know how bad he’s hurt. You need to get him out now.”

 

Shinra’s voice had nearly reached a shriek, he was panicking.  Shizuo looked at the building, then at Shinra’s panic stricken face.

 

He sighed then ran into the burning building. The things he would do for his friends. Bracing himself against the searing heat, he ran in. It was a sea of flames. There was no one on the first floor so he made his way up the semi-intact stairs.

 

Still nothing. After the fourth floor, he was beginning to doubt that there was anyone left. However, on the sixth floor, he spied an person lying on the ground. From what he could tell, they were almost dead, he had too hurry.

 

He moved swiftly, ignoring the protests of the burning wood. As he got closer to the figure, he could see a large shard of wood sticking out his abdomen and blood was everywhere. He had to hurry. He reached the unconscious man and lifted him up, wincing as something sharp dug into his skin.

 

He looked down and saw glass. Glass was embedded everywhere in the man’s body. He gritted his teeth and sprinted down the stairs. The doorway was on the verge of collapsing. He could see Shinra’s worried face just beyond the doors.

 

Growling, he forced himself to go faster. He made it through just in time. Shinra’s face paled until he looked like a ghost. He grabbed the man’s shoulders and shook him gently. Shizuo knew he was missing something and it was slowly coming to him.

 

Who was a person besides Celty that Shinra care about? Shizuo, Celty, and… Izaya.  Shizuo’s eyes widened as he realized the man, lying in a pool of his own blood, was none other than Izaya. A flurry of emotions roared up in him, he had to get away from the scene.

 

He mumbled something to the frantic Shinra and stumbled away to clear his head. Shinra, on the other hand, had blanched at the sight of Izaya’s injuries. Before he even knew what he was doing, he found himself grabbing Izaya’s thin shoulders and shaking him, hoping the man could regain consciousness.

 

“Come on...Izaya, wake up. Come on, come on you idiot, wake up.”

 

Shinra soon regained enough composure to realize that if he didn’t give Izaya immediate medical attention soon, he would bleed to death. Settling into his calmer mind, he swiftly applied pressure onto the wounds, he started to wrap Izaya’s minor wounds when he noticed the glass sticking out his body.

 

“Shit.”

 

Shinra would have to remove all of the glass shards before he could clean the wounds. He desperately wished Celty would show up, she could staunch the bleeding better than any bandage could. She showed up not 10 seconds later.

 

She hopped off her bike and shoved her PDA in his face.

 

[SHINRA! Are you hurt?! What happened here?]

 

Shinra blushed at the concern she was giving him, then remembered the bleeding man in front of him.

 

“Celty, darling. I am not hurt but Izaya here is going to bleed to death soon so could you staunch the blood flow for now?”

 

Celt hesitated, she had just noticed Izaya laying on the ground, covered in blood. She disliked Izaya because he was always planning something no matter what. He couldn’t be trusted and he was a horrible person. She then looked at Shinra’s pleading face then nodded reluctantly.

 

Her shadows snaked out quickly and covered Izaya’s body, Shinra didn’t even open his mouth when she lifted Izaya onto her bike and motioned for Shinra to get on. He hurried to get on, almost falling in the process and they sped away.

 

Shizuo had wandered aimlessly, trying to sort his emotions out. When he first realized it was the flea, he had felt confused, shock, concern, satisfaction, and anger. He frowned, of course he would have been shocked, the damn flea always seemed unfazed and seeing him bleeding to death was a disturbing sight.

 

He couldn't figure out why he had felt concerned though. The flea deserved whatever pain was in store for him… but Shizuo's heart had clenched painfully at the thought of flea dying. Shizuo growled angrily, he wanted to kill Izaya and he should be happy that the flea would finally be dead.

 

He eventually gave up trying to figure things out and stomped back home. All the while trying his hardest not to think about his flea. He smashed a window when he realized he thought of the flea as his flea.

 

****What the fuck was he thinking?** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in my other fic, I'm currently writing three fanfics sooooooo... bear with me lol. Might be shorter chapters due to the fact that I'm writing three different stories at once.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions for where this should go?


End file.
